The invention relates to a sanitary insertion unit having a flow regulator, which flow regulator comprises a regulator housing, in which regulator housing there is provided a first regulator unit, which first regulator unit has a ring-shaped duct, which ring-shaped duct encompasses a core and in which ring-shaped duct a ring-shaped throttle body produced from elastic material is arranged, which throttle body delimits a control gap between itself and a regulating profiling which is provided on an inside and/or outside channel wall, the passage cross section of which control gap is modifiable by way of the throttle body which deforms under the pressure difference that forms when a flow passes through, wherein in the core of the first regulator unit there is provided at least one inside second regulator unit which has a ring-shaped duct with a ring-shaped throttle body produced from elastic material arranged therein, which throttle body delimits a control gap between itself and a regulating profiling.
A sanitary insertion unit realized as a flow regulator of the type mentioned in the introduction has already been disclosed in WO 2004/003673 A1, said sanitary insertion unit has a regulator housing which, in a passage duct, comprises the core of a first regulator unit, which is surrounded by a ring-shaped throttle body produced from elastic material, which throttle body delimits, between itself and the core or the housing outside circumference, a control gap, the passage cross section of which is modifiable by way of the throttle body which deforms under the pressure difference that forms when a flow passes through. In order then to also be able to utilize a comparatively large line cross section in an optimum manner and in order to create a precisely regulating flow regulator, the previously known flow regulator comprises a further second, similarly designed regulator unit in the region of the first regulator unit. The flow regulator disclosed in WO 2004/003673 A1 may duly also utilize a comparatively large cross section in order to regulate the flow rate there to a fixed maximum value, but in the presence of relatively low pressures, the disclosed flow regulator is neither able to achieve an additional water-saving effect nor is the previously known flow regulator suitable for improving the jet pattern of the emerging water jet.
A sanitary insertion unit which has a flow regulator has already been disclosed in WO 2012/156002 A1. The flow regulator provided in the disclosed insertion unit also comprises an elastic throttle body which, between itself and a regulating profiling, delimits a control gap which is modifiable under the pressure of the throughflowing water. Since such an elastic throttle body always requires a certain water pressure before it begins to deform to regulate the flow rate, and since the elastic throttle body also constricts the flow cross section of the insertion unit in the presence of low water pressures, a shut-off valve is also provided in the regulator housing of the disclosed insertion unit, the valve body of which shut-off valve is, in the presence of increasing water pressure, movable from an open position into a closed position counter to the inherent elasticity of the material used for the valve body. The object of the additional closing valve is, in the presence of low connection pressure, to create an additional liquid passage which ensures a rapid increase in the flow rate up to the desired maximum value when the pressure increases. However, said disclosed insertion unit is also not able to significantly improve the jet quality of the emerging water jet in the presence of low pressures.
Finally, EP 1 604 137 B1 discloses a flow regulator which is realized as an insertion part which is insertable into a gas or liquid line and which has a housing, in the housing interior of which housing there is arranged at least one throttle or regulator body which, between itself and a housing wall, delimits a regulating gap which is modified in a pressure-dependent manner, the housing being composed of at least two housing parts, and a housing part seal, which is integrally connected to the at least one throttle or regulator body mounted in the housing interior, being provided between those sides of the two adjacent housing parts which face one another. In this case, an embodiment of said disclosed flow regulator provides that the installation part is also realized as a check valve and that the housing parts seal is integrally connected for this purpose to at least one closing body, which closing body is movably arranged in the housing interior and is realized as a ring-shaped diaphragm which is movable inside the housing chamber by the medium to be delivered.